Procrastination
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Naruto is always getting bad grades on projects because he procrastinates and does them the night before they're due. Well Itachi is sick of it and decides to take matters into his own hands. YAOI ItaNaru. Warning: you might learn something. OH NO!
1. I GOT AN F! Epic Failure

**OK YOU VOTED FOR IT SO HERE YOU GO! Procrastination!! Regular PV for a change.**

**------------------------------------------**

Itachi sat stoically at his desk. Another project deadline had passed and so now all he had to do was grade 30 students' '_World Studies in A Book'_ project. His eye twitched when he grabbed a certain blonde haired student's book. He sighed and began thumbing through it. The binding on the book was partially falling off because it was but on to quick and wasn't allowed to dry enough. The pages inside the book were no better, sure the topic of it was interesting enough, ethnic foods always seemed like a good culture shock for students. But the book was put together like a cook book, and Itachi had given the warning that if you did that, you were going to get docked points cause it doesn't really tell about the culture of the food. But that wasn't the worst part of it. All of it, according to the bibliography, was copy and pasted from the websites, which was strictly against the rules. Indeed another F for Uzumaki Naruto.

----

THE NEXT DAY!

----

The bell for first period had rung and students started to file in slowly but surely. Uchiha Sasuke walked in with half of the girl population of the class following him. His eyebrow twitch in annoyance when one of the more irritating girls sat down next to him. Itachi watched in amusement as Sasuke was tortured by the loud, obnoxious girl who obviously couldn't take the hint. The minute bell rang and a few stragglers came running in and took their seats. About 20 seconds before the final class starting bell could ring a flustered blonde boy ran into the room and quickly sat down. As soon as his butt hit the chair, the bell sounded. He sighed with relief, he really didn't want another lunch detention. Lunch was his favorite part of the day and he didn't want to spend it in the portable supervised by Taharu-sensei.

" That was a close one, eh Naruto-kun." Itachi said picking up a stack of papers to pass back. " Alright class, I've graded your books and I'm not happy to say that a lot of you didn't do as well as I had hoped. Now most of you think I grade too harshly but if you ask me, I grade on a curve far too much." He handed Naruto his book, with a displeased look. The blonde gulped and handed his book to Kiba.

" Its too much to bare, tell me what I got." Naruto said looking away from his book. Kiba flipped open the front cover and the book fell apart at the seams. The pair looked down at the pages on the floor and the rubric that lay on the top. Then they looked back up and each other. Kiba shrugged and Naruto hit his head against the table. If only he hadn't procrastinated this stupid project! He wouldn't have gotten another F!!! The dog lover picked up the rubric and held it in front of Naruto's face. The words '_see me during lunch' _were written in large letters with red ink that Itachi favored when he corrected students' work. The blonde groaned and slammed his head back on the table.

Naruto decided to huff and pout the rest of the class, perhaps it would get to Itachi-sensei, however it wasn't likely. He so distracted by his own self-pity that he didn't write down the notes for the current lesson they were learning. And since Itachi usually liked to do pop quizzes the day after the lessons to make sure his students were studying, notes were an essential. The door swung open and a girl walked in, sucking on a cherry sucker. Her hair in a loose spiky bun and her eyeliner was thick but the eye shadow on top of her eye was colorful, matching her outfit. She held a tardy note in her hand. Itachi looked over at her and he held out his hand for the note. She walked to him and placed the paper in his palm. He crumbled it immediately and tossed it neatly into the trash can by his desk.

" Nice of you to join us Hitoko-chan. Almost thought you weren't going to not show up at all." He said returning to face the white board.

" Almost sounds like you were worried about me Itachi-sensei," Hitoko said teasingly as she twirled the sucker around in her mouth. The older Uchiha reached out and snatched the candy from her lips. He licked it once before tossing it into the trash. She glared at him and he just smirked at her anger.

" You know I don't allow anything but water in this classroom, now go have a seat so I can teach this lesson." Itachi said, " Now just because I'm in a good mood I'll keep these notes on the board for you Hitoko-chan, I know you write fast."

She sat down next to Naruto and pulled out her world studies notebook. The blonde snapping out of his pouty stupor did the same and began to scribble down the notes. Kiba sighed, he could tell it was going to be a long day. Hitoko finished the notes quickly and all of it was readable. Where as Naruto's was chicken scratch that not even the most brilliant minds could decipher. Itachi picked up the eraser and erased the previous notes so he could write more. Even though he talked more than he wrote, the writing was more of a quick outline of what he was explaining.

" Before I was interrupted, I was going to start explaining the communist control in Russia. Now I already now you have a brief understanding of this because you had to read _'Animal Farm' (1) _in your English classes." He wrote communism and turned toward the class. " Since you have some amount of knowledge, I want you to tell me what you know and I'll fill in the rest. Just raise you hands and I'll write on the board for the notes."

A girl raised her hand he nodded to her. "Well for starters, Vladimir Lenin was inspired by a German philosopher names Karl Marx, which made him over throw the current head of the government Czar Nicholas the 2nd. The Czar and his family were captured and killed in secret. That's where we get the story about Anastasia, because her body was never found after the other members of her family were burned."

Itachi wrote down a few things and pointed to a boy sitting in the back. " Even though Russia voted Lenin in, he died shortly after. A power struggle between his two most trusted lieutenants, Josef Stalin and Leon Trotsky. Eventually Trotsky was driven out of Russia and killed when agents hired by Stalin found him in Mexico."

Then Sasuke raised his hand, the older Uchiha smirked and nodded to him. " Stalin was head of the government but the economy was a mess. People were starving and he had to provide five year plans to keep the revolution from going under. Sadly, the plans didn't work and people began to flee Russia or complain about how shitty life was. In response to this, Stalin began to "purge" the country of people he considered enemies. Or in other words he killed people who disagreed with him. Millions of people were killed, however, it did obtain his goal. Total control of all the people."

Itachi wrote the most about what Sasuke had said. It was pretty much the main point of the whole lesson. And it had impressed him that his students did actually pay attention in at least one class. The older Uchiha pushed his glasses higher onto his nose and wrote down a few more things. He turned back around and moved out of the way so they could read what it said behind him.

" Ok since you what happened. Can you tell me what started it?" Itachi said, watching for raised hands.

Naruto was barely paying attention. That book they read was really stupid and had an ending that made him angry. He ran his fingers through his hair and yawned. It was going to be a long day. To the blonde whenever Itachi talked it was music but at the same time it was like boring music, classical or something. Was Naruto crushing on hot teacher in first period? Why yes, yes he was. But it wasn't his fault! Oh no, no, no, Itachi-sensei was to sexy and smart for his own good. And he was just so…mysterious. Hitoko smirked, knowing exactly what Naruto was thinking. She leaned closer to him and rested her face in her hands.

" You know, drooling isn't very attractive." She said bluntly, making Naruto stumble out of his thoughts and wiped his mouth just incase he was actually drooling. He turned his face to hers' and had a strange expression on his face. His top lip was slightly scrunched up and his bottom one was pushed out slightly. His eyes were squinty and his nose crinkled. She smiled, another one of his strange facial expressions to liven her day. The face dissipated in to a scowl, but not a mean one, more like a sadden one, almost crestfallen (2). " Aw what's with the face?"

" Itachi-sensei's a jerk and gave me a F on my book." Naruto said, " But what's even worse is he's a sexy jerk. And he's keeping me in during lunch so we can talk." Hitoko had a playful smile on her face, the blonde shifted slightly in his chair.

" Well maybe if you actually researched your topic in that timespan we were given instead of procrastinating till the last second and then copying and pasting your whole report, you wouldn't have gotten a F. Lunch huh? Perhaps you should make you move for Ita-sensei then!" She purred, pretending to claw at his arm like a cat. Naruto turned bright red and bolted up from his seat, making a huge scene.

" WHAT!!" He screeched. Then he realized Hitoko had gotten him to make a fool of himself…Again. He looked around the room and saw how many pairs of eyes he had on him, the red on his face made him look like he had two tomatoes for cheeks. Itachi sighed and rubbed the area between his eyes.

" Naruto-kun…sit down." Itachi said, " Unless you want to share what your so excited about."

" No! Sorry Itachi-sensei." He said sitting down quietly. Hitoko giggled to herself and even Kiba, KIBA his right hand man was snickering. Oh yeah today was going to be a long day. He could tell.

--------

1) **Animal Farm by George Orwell is about a farm that decided they don't want humans on the farm so they overthrown them and start living independently. It was based on the power struggle and issues in Russia during the 1940s, so a lot of the words are old fashion. However, to my surprise it was a good book.**

2) **Crestfallen: Ok I picked up this term from OF MICE AND MEN (which is a GREAT book btw. Ending will kill you) Anyway it means like if your smiling it kinda makes a cresting moon, so if you frown your crestfallen because its upside down. Get it? **

**Naruto: What's up with the learning?  
Me: Oh well I had to put something educational in there, Itachi is a teacher and why not teach my readers about Russia's History? Besides I had to learn about it. Infact I read Animal Farm and had to do that stupid book project, I didn't get a F though. Too smart.  
Naruto: Uh huh. Hey wait are you calling me stupid?  
Me****: …Uhhh This was Hitoko-sama!! -runs-  
Naruto: Damn her.**


	2. Allow me to 'Capture' your lips

**Here's the second chapter!! WOOOOO! Regular PV.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto was so glad to be out of Itachi-sensei's class, even though he was still with Hitoko. He still wasn't sure how she did it, but she was able to convince him to join aerobics(1) instead of weights and conditioning(2) with Kiba and Sasuke. But they did see each other once in a while during the class period. The weights class played foot ball or soccer on Tuesdays and Thursdays when aerobics was running the track the whole period. Hitoko stood beside the blonde and he folded his arms over his chest like a three year old. She giggled but quickly took off running when she heard Yuka-sensei's whistle blow. Naruto started running after her, with the other girls. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance when he remembered that he was the only guy in this whole class. And the stupid yoga tae bo crap usually hurt his crotch area during the most unusual stretches.

" You have to faster than that to catch up to me, Blondie!!" She yelled behind her as she finished up her first lap. Naruto picked up the pace and started to accelerate. Hitoko, being nice for a change, slowed down enough to let Naruto catch up to her. She smiled at him and he evened out his pace so he wouldn't burn up all his energy. " So glad you could make it slow ass. Hey I've noticed that you and Sasuke aren't talking as much as you used to. You get in a fight or something?"

" Much worse than that. He asked me out like a week ago and I haven't figured out if I want to date him or not yet. So I've been avoiding him. I thought I told you about this?" Naruto said. Hitoko raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

" Why didn't you say yes to him? I mean I know you have a crush on Ita-sensei but there's no way that's ever going to happen. I don't think he's fond of the idea of losing his job. Besides, Sasuke is like a mini-Itachi." Hitoko said as they finished their second lap. Naruto looked down at the ground. " HEY SASUKE!!! NICE GAME GOIN ON! BUT AS NICE AS THAT ASS BABY!" The blonde blushed and punched Hitoko in the arm as she finished her cat calls at Sasuke. He looked over and waved. She waved and forced Naruto to wave as well. They could just barely make out Sasuke's smirk.

" Thanks for the compliment Hitoko!" He yelled back. The guys behind Sasuke were snickering. The Uchiha turned on his heel and stared at them. "You're just jealous that the hottest girl in school isn't cat calling at you."

" Uchiha! Stop screwing around and get your head in the game!" Taharu-sensei called from the sidelines. Hitoko giggled and Naruto smiled at him. Sometimes people wondered why Taharu-sensei was put in charge of weights since he was so fat and out of shape. When the duo finished up their third lap, they broke out into a very heavy run, so they could not only lap half of the other girls, but finish the last lap so they could be DONE with it. Hitoko and Naruto stopped running. They walked over to the bleachers and sat down waiting for the rest of the class to finish up. Yuka-sensei was over next to Taharu-sensei, they were talking and for some reason he started to smile. The blonde looked at Hitoko and she shrugged. Soon all the rest of the girls were sitting on the bleachers. Yuka-sensei walked back over to where they sat and smiled up at them.

" I have some news for you ladies, and Naruto." She said. " We're going to play capture the flag (3) with the weights class. Aerobics versus Weights should be loads of fun!" Some of the girls groan, while others cheered. Naruto blushed, he was going to have to play a game that meant he had to be near Sasuke. Hitoko smirked and started to get off the bleachers, the blonde following after. They walked onto the field where everything had been set up. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and winked. Hitoko held in a laugh as she stopped in the middle of their side of the field.

" Hey, can I play?" A voice called. Everyone looked over to see Itachi walking to the middle of the field. " Looks like fun."

" Sure." Yuka-sensei said with a smile. She was easily wooed by the older Uchiha's good looks. But no one could blame her.

" OHHHH! ITACHI-SENSEI IS ON OUR TEAM!! I CALL DIBS!" Hitoko yelled, jumping up and down, waving her hands in the air. " If he's on our team Naruto won't be the only guy anymore!" The blonde blushed more and punched Hitoko again. She giggled and stuck out her tongue at the flushed boy that stood next to her. Itachi smiled and walked over by Naruto.

" Alright, I'll be on your team. Plus two Uchihas on one team isn't fair." Itachi said looking over at Sasuke, smirking. The younger Uchiha smirked back. She walked over to Itachi and placed an arm on his shoulder while she nodded.

" Actually, I think I could have a few tricks up my sleeve that would trump you." She said playful. Itachi smiled and laughed once. Naruto's heart began to race, he had never heard him laugh before. And he wanted it to happen more often. " OK when the hell are we starting? I'm going to be like 50 before this game starts."

Yuka-sensei blew her whistle and Hitoko instantly ran across the line, Naruto on her heels. Sasuke followed after them but another three girls raced over the line. He was able to catch two but the duo racing towards the flag was avoiding everyone perfectly. They got into the safety circle and grabbed the flag. She teased Sasuke by putting the flag down her shirt and shaking her boobs at him. Naruto snickered and stuck out his tongue. Then all Sasuke saw was a flash in his peripherals. Itachi had darted right past him and everyone trying to catch him was failing. The older Uchiha got into the circle and Hitoko was about to high-five him when his hand reached down into her cleavage to pull out the flag. Sasuke had never felt so awkward. The three of them huddled up and started planning. Kiba and Sai ran over to Sasuke.

" Sasuke we need a plan, they might run soon. We're the fastest and probably the only ones who can catch them." The dog lover said. The Uchiha thought for a moment then he smirked.

" Alright I got something." He said looking over at the three in the circle. " We're going to need more guys though."

" If we're going to pull this off," Itachi said, looking at the others in the circle, " we're going to need to throw them off completely. Ok give Hitoko the flag so she can stuff it down her shirt. Remember run like we have it behind our backs so they have to wait to see who has it. And Hitoko if they manage to catch you, throw the flag to who's closer. Got it?"

Hitoko nodded while she quickly shoved the flag down her shirt for the second time. Naruto nodded quickly. The three untangled themselves from each other and looked around the field. Sasuke, Kiba, and Sai were all spread out ready to chase them. More boys stood behind them. " Ready?" Hitoko asked, " GO!"

The three of them raced out as fast as they could muster. Itachi ran down the middle towards Sai, Naruto ran right towards Kiba but all of a sudden Sasuke was chasing him. The dog lover was chasing Hitoko who had been dodging guys left and right. She was very close to crossing the line until a there was a circle of guys around her. Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto, catching him. Well, at least he didn't have the flag. But the younger Uchiha didn't let Naruto go.

" Uh, Sasuke you can put me down now." The blonde said starting to struggle in his captor's arms.

" Well, now that I've finally got you where I want you, I'll ask you. Are you going to go out with me or not?" Sasuke asked tightening his grip. Naruto knew he shouldn't have ran over.

" Well, I still haven't decided yet Sasuke." He muttered, " Cause I kinda like someone else right now but I know I'd never be able to get with them. I just don't want you to feel like you're my only other option."

Sasuke let Naruto go and cheers were heard as Hitoko made it across the field. The younger Uchiha leaned into the blonde, their lips met and tongues slid together for a devastating moment before they pulled away. " I don't care if I'm the other option, I want you." Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto's face began to heat up like it did in the end of first period.

Itachi stared at the couple, pain flashed across his face for a brief second, long enough for Hitoko to notice but not long enough to say anything. The seven minute bell rang and everyone started heading toward the locker rooms. The younger Uchiha grabbed Naruto's hand as they walked to the locker room. Hitoko stood there for a second and looked at Itachi.

" I'm sorry Itachi-sensei." She said running to the locker rooms.

" Oh I wouldn't worry about it too much Hitoko-chan. I'm sure Naruto will give you an ear full about it later." he said with a smirk.

--------------------------------------------

**Oh what does Itachi mean by that? I wonder. Guess you'll have to wait and see. **

**1) Aerobics is a mostly cardio class. No boys are usually in that class. Trust me I know. So that's why its funny that Naruto takes a girl class.**

**2) Weights and conditioning is like aerobics for guys only they build muscles for like sports teams and stuff. You know to get in shape. Usually no girls, except on a few occasions (that I've seen)**

**3) Capture the flag is perhaps the funniest game EVER! it's a game where you have to get a 'flag' from the opposite side without getting caught, and if your caught you go to jail. And jail fuckin sucks ass because I swear it takes me 20 minutes to convince one of my friends to come over and help me! And usually they get caught too. So I'm stuck over there until PRISON BREAK!**

**Naruto: And the plot thickens. How many chapters before the lemon?  
Me: oh ho why so curious Naruto?  
Naruto: …-blushes- no reason  
Me: Well I was going to have one more period and then lunch. So about one maybe two at the most.  
Sasuke: I thought this was an ItaNaru fic?  
Me: oh you'll see Sasuke. I have something cookin up in my mind  
Sasuke: Should I be afraid?  
Naruto/me: Hell yes. This was HITOKO-SAMA!**


	3. Its Gettin Hot in Science!

**Sorry it took so long for the update! But you have to wait no longer! ENJOY. Regular PV.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto sighed and walked slowly down the halls towards the science wing of the school. He hated science with a passion, especially the teacher they had. Sure the experiments and labs were kinda fun but Moseley-sensei ruined it all. He was from Britain and his accent was very annoying. Hitoko skipped next to Naruto, who was still holding Sasuke's hand. Already word had spread that they were dating, some of the girls had tried to commit suicide by jumping off the school building. Unfortunately the fire department arrived before anyone could die. How sad. Hitoko grabbed the handle of the door and let Sasuke go in first, Naruto being dragged along behind him. If it weren't for the combined effort, the blonde would never go. Moseley-sensei was sitting at his computer, back to his students. Naruto made a few faces at the man who was currently not looking. The Uchiha pushed him into his chair.

" If you didn't think I saw that Uzumaki-kun, then you are definitely mistaken." Naruto froze and Hitoko giggled taking her seat next to Sasuke. The bell to start class rang and Moseley-sensei got out of his chair to stand in the front of the room. Recently he bleached his hair blondish white and everyone would twitch violently when it caught in the light. " Alright class, today we will be working with chemical reactions. Your lab packets will be passed out in just a minute. Now get into your groups."

The trio got up and went to the back table labeled 'Group Ramen Lovers' a name picked by Naruto himself because no one else was there that day. Sasuke passed out the lab to the rest of his group mates and Hitoko started filling in her name. The blonde just sat there looking dumb before anything really happened. The Uchiha flipped to the procedure part of the lab and started to read it. He looked over at Hitoko and she just stood there, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. Sasuke whistled at his group and they stared at him.

" What? You haven't given us any instructions Mr. Leader pants." Hitoko said.

" Well Hitoko usually your already getting the materials so I don't need to say anything. So go be useful." Sasuke snapped. " Naruto go help her." The blonde sighed and Hitoko made faces at Sasuke when he turned to read the procedure again. Naruto stopped at the materials table and looked back at her confused. She grabbed a rack, in which she filled it with 12 test tubes. She also grabbed 12 chips of marble. Hitoko eyed 12 different kinds of acid on the table, but didn't know which one to choose. She motioned for Naruto to follow her and made his carry all the materials back. She leaned on the back table where Sasuke was.

" Hey, what acid do you wanna use? I was thinking Hydrochloric myself but I was going to let you have a say. There's Nitric, Sulfuric, Hydrochloric, and Acetic, which do you want to use? " Hitoko asked setting up the beakers, " Also will you label the test tubes and weigh the marble chips?"

Sasuke nodded. " Get all the concentrations of Nitric acid, everyone is going to use Hydrochloric. Anyway, I wanna see how much the concentration will effect how much is dissolved away." Hitoko saluted and she waved for Naruto to follow her, which he did. She grabbed four good sized beakers. She filled them with 40 milliliters of each concentration and handed two of them over to Naruto. She gave him the I'll-kill-you-if-you-drop-something look and he was scared stiff. They walked back to Sasuke, how had just finished labeling. He grabbed the first concentration from Hitoko.

" Which one is this?" Sasuke asked, flipping the hair out of his face.

" That's high." She said putting the other beaker down. Naruto did the same. Sasuke grabbed the second one. " That's medium. This one is low, and the last one is neutral (1)."

" Is the Neutral going to be the extra validity measure(2)?" Naruto asked. Hitoko nodded. Moseley-sensei came around to them and stopped, examining there whole set up. He nodded in approval and marked something down on the clip board he was holding. He clicked his pencil against one of the beakers and smirked.

" So what is your plan here?" He asked.

" Well, we wanted to see how the concentration of acid effects how much mass is lost." Sasuke asked. " it's a lot like the acid rain stuff, that's why we also have a neutral." Moseley-sensei nodded once again and walked away from the group. Naruto sighed. Hitoko had stolen Sasuke's paper and was writing down the original masses of the rocks. The blonde looked over at the Uchiha and felt a stab of guilt in his chest. It really sucked that Sasuke was his back up, cause he really liked the Uchiha. However, he was more like a brother than a lover. Naruto briefly eyed Hitoko, she smiled and returned to her work. She passed her paper to Naruto and returned Sasuke's. The door opened and Itachi-sensei walked in. The blonde's heart skipped a beat, was he going to see him all day or something? Was this god's way of slapping him in the face for dating Sasuke? He walked up to Moseley-sensei and they started to talk.

" Does Ita-sensei have two free periods next to each other?" She asked Sasuke. The younger Uchiha shook his head. " Then why is he here I wonder?" Hitoko slowly walked over to the two teachers, Naruto and Sasuke both shook their heads. Moseley-sensei was easily shoved out of the way by her. She took over the conversation, making the other teacher feel lesser to his student. Itachi acted like he normally would, unaffected by his student's actions. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and they both shrugged. The younger Uchiha walked over to the blonde's side of the table and they stood in silence for a few moments. Sasuke leaned down and his nose softly brushed Naruto's. It felt like hours to Naruto when the Uchiha finally pressed their lips together. He hadn't thought that another man's lips would be so soft, they were almost as soft as Hitoko's. Someone coughed and they broke apart. Sasuke looked disappointed, he must have wanted to deepen the kiss.

" You are not allowed to kiss in this class!" Moseley-sensei yelled shaking an angry fist at them. Hitoko snickered, and Itachi looked very amused. So did everyone else in the class. Sasuke just ignored him and grabbed Naruto's hand. " DON'T IGNORE ME!!" Everyone busted out laughing and the seven minute bell rang. The whole class groaned and started to clean up there experiments.

" Remember Naruto-kun, during lunch me and you need to have a chat about your grade in my class alright?" Itachi-sensei said walking out the door.

" Why was he even in here?" Naruto asked Hitoko who was smiling a little to herself. " Did you even ask?"

" I did, he was in here because all of his students were taking a test and he wanted to talk to Moseley-sensei about the staff meeting after school." Hitoko said putting the rack onto the cart where it would be kept safe over the weekend.

The blonde sighed. He was definitely not looking forward to seeing Itachi-sensei during lunch. He really wanted to just sit with Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, and Hitoko. But no he had to talk about his horrible procrastination problem, and probably some boring extra credit that would raise his grade. Could today get any worse.

Itachi smirked as he walked back to his classroom. Oh Naruto didn't know what he was in for. Sasuke may have won the battle but he hadn't won the war, and he never would.

---------------------------------

**OH SNAP! WHAT IS ITACHI PLANNING FOR NARUTO?!?! Guess your going to have to wait and find out. **

**1. Neutral: a neutral in no scientific terms is water, it has a pH of 7, where as acids have pH lower than 7 and bases have pH higher than 7.  
2. An extra validity measure is like an extra trial or something to prove that data correct, to make it seem more correct.**

**Naruto: Once again we are left with a cliffy and SasuNaru.** **What are you planning?  
Me: The details of my plan are for me to know and for you to find out  
Naruto: Oh that is SO unfair!! Can't you just give me a hint?  
Me: Ok well, no  
Naruto: I'll wear you down woman! I SWEAR IT! This was HITOKO-SAMA!**


	4. Itachi's Room and Hitoko's Antics

**Sorry about the wait but chapter 4 of procrastination is here!! Hurray. Regular PV**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto had been dreading this. When the bell rang for science to end he knew where he had to go. Itachi-sensei's room. Normally he wouldn't be this nervous but now that Sasuke and he were dating and already displaying affection, he didn't know what to think. He still felt drawn to Itachi, and Sasuke was only a cheap replacement. And in a way the younger Uchiha himself already knew that. Naruto walked with Hitoko and Sasuke down the hall, the Uchiha's grip on his hand tightened as they passed any boy giving the blonde 'the eye.' Hitoko was currently living it up, making gay jokes at any possible chance she could get, always making Naruto red and Sasuke smirk with anticipation. She grabbed Naruto's free hand and swung him around, taking Sasuke with him. She swung them into a near by door and the blonde moaned in pain when his face connected with none to soft wood. The Uchiha glared daggers at her, but she acted if nothing happened and just looked around the hallway absentmindedly, while flipping her hair.

" You have a lunch date with Ita-sensei remember? So out of the pure generosity of my heart, I decided I wouldn't let you forget." She said skipping down the hallway towards the commons.(1)

" So you found it necessary to throw me into a door?!" Naruto yelled at her back. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pressed his against the door, his full weight pinning him there. " Sasuke?"

" Why didn't you tell me that you were seeing Itachi during lunch?" Sasuke asked, the hint of jealousy and possessiveness hidden within a silky voice. Naruto blushed at their closeness and looked away. The Uchiha pulled his face up and kissed him very softly. We he released the blonde's lips, Naruto was at a loss for words.

" I forgot about it." Naruto muttered. A lie. " I mean Hitoko was the one who reminded me. Otherwise I would have forgotten about it until it was too late."

Sasuke accepted the lie that was being spoon fed to him and walked down the hall blowing a kiss to his flustered blonde. The Uchiha, Naruto realized, was very possessive. He wasn't sure if this was going to be a problem or not later. The blonde stood silently outside Itachi's door for what seemed like days. He made no attempt to grab the handle and let himself in. He didn't even dare to knock. However, he knew that Itachi had planning period (2) right now so he wasn't disrupting anything important like class. Naruto's hand raised shakily to the handle, which swung down before he could touch it. The door swung open with Itachi standing on the other side.

" Ah Naruto-kun I was wondering when you'd show up. I was actually about to come get you. Just incase you forgot, please come in." Itachi said taking a step back so the Naruto could enter. (3)

----------------------------------

**OK QUICK HITOKO PV AT THE LUNCH TABLE.**

Life was great. Not only was it pizza day but Naruto was being tortured by a very jealous Itachi-sensei, who is actually attracted to little blondie. Its days like these where I remember why I love living. Sasuke sat down next to me with a scowl on his face. Oh things keep getting better. I scrunched down next to him and poked his face. He twitched but did nothing to retaliate. Sai looked at us from across the table and I was hoping he would say something to make Sasuke feel immaculate or something that would cause a food fight, which would be great to rub in Naruto's face later. Sai smiled at Sasuke.

" Already missing your girlfriend Sasuke-kun." he asked. " I heard from Kira-san that you and him were getting frisky in science. I really hoped you'd be able to contain yourself for one day Sasuke-kun but I guess the idea of fucking a tight…" Sai was physically unable to complete his sentence because dearest Sasuke was shoving a whole slice of pizza down his throat in what I think was an attempt to choke a bitch.

" Oh ho. You shouldn't have started with Sasuke today Sai. I can tell he's in a fowl mood. So my boy what's wearing on your mind?" I asked, in an attempt to ebb Sasuke's anger. I mean I could have Sai dead, who would do my trig homework for me? The younger Uchiha sat down next to me again and the pansy artist was currently coughing out his tomato sauce stuffed lungs.

" Naruto's with Itachi. And I'm jealous." He admitted in a quiet surrender to me. It made me so happy that Sasuke could feel like he could confide in me without it backfiring right in his face later. Such a fool. Still, the information came as quite a shock from someone who had all that going on for him. I mean sure if Sasuke was straight I would probably taken a crack at hitting that, but I knew from the first second I saw him that someone with hair that nice couldn't like vaginas. Ha…vagina…Virginia…13 original colonies(4) wait, damn you easily distracted mind.

" Sasuke what do you need to be jealous about when you got all that." I said with a snap. " I mean what's the worst thing that could happen? Its not like Itachi-sensei is going to attempt to sex that. You feel me Sasuke? I mean you're a BAMF for god sakes."

" What the hell is a BAMF?" Kiba asked.

" BADASS MOTHERFUCKER!!" I screamed jumping on Sasuke. We landed on the ground by the table and I straddled his hips. " Don't worry Sasuke, Naruto is too much of a pansy to do this." I started to grind my hips into him and jump up and down on his pelvis. I faked moaning and everyone started to stare at us. It really looked like I was fucking the Uchiha in the middle of lunch. It was great, cause the look on Sasuke's face was worth a month of lunch detention. He knocked me off of him and sat back down.

" Oh Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru-sensei hollered. Good god could this day get any better. Sasuke slammed his head down on the table and covered his head with his arms as the snake like man approached. Everyone at the table snickered. " Sasuke-kun, I heard from a little bird that you were dating Naruto-san. Well I just want to issue you one word of advice. DON'T HAVE UNPROTECTED ANAL SEX, YOU WILL GET AIDS AND YOU WILL DIE!!! And we can't have that now can we." He walked away slowly…after touching Sasuke's ass, which no one else saw but me. It's my story and I'm sticking to it. I got up and sat down next to the Uchiha. I patted his back.

" Don't worry Sasuke…" I said rubbing soothing circles into his back. " You know when I was riding you I felt a bit of a bump in your pants.." Sasuke slammed his head back into the table and the mocking laughter ensued. Today was going to be a good one.  
------------------------------------------------------

**Back to Naruto and Itachi. Naruto's PV**

I wasn't sure how but for some reason me and Itachi-sensei were making-out hardcore. He slammed me against his desk and threw papers off. It was so passionate and fierce. Though, I still wondered why this happening.

_-FLASHBACK-_

Itachi lead me to a chair by his desk where he had copies of projects we had done laid out in neat rows on his workspace. He picked up the latest project and held it out to me. I stared at it like it contained the Herps(5). He shook it at me and eventually I took it out of his hand. He handed me several other projects and shook his head, disappointed. The only thing I hated more than a teacher being disappointed in you was Itachi being disappointed in you, I mean he looked so much hotter in a good mood than when saddened by a students carelessness.

" Naruto-kun what are the same about all these?" He asked rubbing the area between his eyes.

" F's?" I asked curiously. He nodded and picked up one of my partner assignments that Sasuke, Hitoko, and I completed. The grade was an A but the only reason was because Hitoko and Sasuke were smart and knew not to procrastinate. Bastards.

" This is the only project you received an A on. Now Naruto-kun as your teacher I need to address the problem because its my job and in my opinion this class isn't very hard, I thought you'd be doing better than this. So what's the problem Naruto?"

I bit my lip and looked at him. I really wanted to run away and not face Itachi-sensei's disappointment but I had to now. I cleared my throat and looked him straight in the face.

" I have a problem with procrastination, it seems kinda like one day you'll assign the project and the next thing I know I'm getting a reminder from Hitoko that the project is due this morning, which makes me scramble to throw something together." I admitted.

He nodded and took his glasses off. He placed them into a case which he slid into a drawer. Itachi's eyes pierced my very soul and I could feel my face gaining color, in my shame I looked away. He grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me up to look at him. I could feel my body gravitating towards him but he pulled back and settled himself.

" I'm giving you an extra credit assignment that has a five day due date. You will be working with my everyday during lunch this week until it is done. Do you understand Naruto-kun?" He asked, " If you do well this could bring up your grade to passing at a C- but that's the best I can do for you."

" OH THANK YOU ITACHI-SENSEI!!" I said throwing myself on him. He staggered back away but regained his footing. I hadn't noticed until I reopened my eyes that our faces were extremely close together. Itachi-sensei's breath tickled my nose and only got closer. Soon we were lip-locked.

_-end-_

So that's how it happened. Gratitude. Itachi-sensei's hand ran up under my shirt and he began to play with my nipple. I stifled a moan and wrapped my legs around his waist. Playing into my body's need. My mind started to cloud over because of the lust I was feeling.

" Itachi-sensei," I moaned as he softly bit into my neck.

---------------------------------

**OH I'M STOPPIN THERE. OH SNAP ITACHI GETTING AT THAT, MHM. PERHAPS A LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**1. The commons is like the lunchroom or like where you walk through to get to a different hallway.**

**2. Planning period is when teachers get things graded, papers copied, get ready for other periods pretty much. **

**3. Ok in Washington, where I live, its illegal to be alone in a room with a teacher unless the door is open. So not only is Naruto alone but the door is closed and maybe even locked…so Itachi's getting some illegal lovin. **

**4. Yes…I am really that in real life, my mind is a very easy place to get lost. **

**5. The Herps is my slang for herpes…which are gross. **

**Naruto: god you're such a tease!  
Me: I know right! A horrible person am I.  
****Sasuke: You rode me….and I might have liked it.  
Me: I know! Sasuke you pervert  
Sasuke: What?! Why am I the pervert?!  
Sai: Because Hitoko-sama said so. And what she says is LAW to us  
Me: Exactly, thank you Sai. See he gets it. Why can't you?  
Sasuke: -grumbles death threats-  
Sai: -smiles his Sai smile- this was Hitoko-sama**


	5. SASUKE'S COMING!

**Sorry for the long wait I was planning out how I wanted this to end like and so far I dig it but knowing me I'll end up changing my plan like six times before I figure out what I want to do…Naruto's PV**

---------------------------------------

Itachi's desk was creaking as we rolled around on it, humping and kissing. I was really hard, and I could tell he was too. He pulled off my shirt and started to kiss my chest and he left a hickey by my left nipple. This made me worry because I knew Sasuke would want to get physical before the hickey would properly. But then Itachi bit me gently, making my mind blur. Then I felt my pocket vibrate and I reached in and pulled it out.

" That vibrator is too small." Itachi muttered, kissing down my chest. I scoffed and flipped my phone open, I had an unread message from Sasuke. I decided to ignore it for now, it was probably something about what was taking me so long, but I really didn't care to explain that to him. " Let me guess, it was my foolish little brother wasn't it?"

" Yeah, but I'm not going to reply because he'll just get all prissy with me thinking that I'm taking to long. Blah, blah, blah." I responded, as he ground his hips into mine, making me moan a little. " Sometimes your brother is a bit of a pissy bitch." Itachi shrugged. And continued to kiss me until he reached the button on my pants. He was able to pull it off with his teeth and pull my pants down. I couldn't say that I wasn't impressed. I felt so turned on and I couldn't fight off my lust any longer. I couldn't resist Itachi at all anymore. I needed him now. I needed him to fuck me, I wanted to feel him inside of me. He rubbed me through my boxers and could feel myself getting really wet. Then my cell phone vibrated again on it was against the desk and made a really loud sound. I flipped it open, very peeved. I was about to tell Sasuke off when I noticed it was from Hitoko. I read it and I pretty much screamed. I pushed Itachi off of me and started to pull on my clothes.

" What? What's wrong?" Itachi asked, completely startled.

" SASUKE'S COMING!" I yelled, pulling on my pants. " He just left the lunch room to come and get me!!" There was a knock on Itachi's door, and I stood as still as possible. Sasuke was here, he was RIGHT outside the door and my pants were still around my ankles. I was fucked.**  
------------------------**

**BEFORE SASUKE LEFT!**

Sasuke drummed his fingers on the table and glanced at his watch every minute or so. Making the wait even longer than it should have been. Hitoko was throwing food across the table at Kiba who was chewing very noisily and being very rude. The Uchiha let out a long sigh and Hitoko dodged the return fire from Kiba. Hitoko pulled out her cell phone and thought about chucking it at the dog lover, but returned it to her pocket. Sai smiled, his eerily happy smile, amused by the almost food fight going on. Sasuke looked back down at his watch and pulled out his cell.

" You know just because Naruto-kun is your boyfriend now doesn't mean you already need to put a collar around his throat. You've been going out with him for three hours. Aren't you being a bit clingy?" Sai said taking a sip of the bottle water in his hand. " Unless of course you think Itachi is going fuck Naruto-kun or something." Sasuke threw one of Hitoko's grapes and it landed in Sai's mouth, almost choking him. The Uchiha sent a message to Naruto asking where he was and Hitoko smirked.

" Calm down Sasuke, Itachi will be done soon. You know he always has to make his point perfectly clear. And Naruto is a bit thick at times." She said tossing Sai's water at Kiba. The dog lover couldn't dodge in time and got hit in the face. " Besides Itachi probably gave him an assignment to do, so he could bring his grade up."

" If he doesn't reply or come back in five minutes, I'm going to go see what's happening. I have a weird feeling I can't trust Itachi." Sasuke said. Hitoko looked at him strangely and shrugged. Kiba took this opportunity to chuck a bread crust at Hitoko. Shino sighed at his pathetic attempt. Kiba was a very bad shot. It hit Sasuke in the face, so in response, the Uchiha walked slowly around the table and punched the dog lover in the face. He fell out of his seat and onto the floor. Sasuke looked at his watch again. He started walk to the door. Hitoko raised an eyebrow at him.

" I'll be back, I'm going to go see where Naruto is." Sasuke said walking through the door. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly typed out a message. Sai looked at her and smiled.

" Are you warning Naruto-kun of Sasuke's arrival?" Sai asked. She nodded and put her cell phone back in her pocket.

" If Sasuke's going to be a possessive little bitch, Naruto should get a quick heads up." Hitoko said with a smirk.

Sasuke looked down at his cell phone. No answer from Naruto at all. Maybe Itachi had taken his cell because they weren't allowed in his class? He rounded the corner in the hallway. The words Sai said came back to him. What if he was right? What if they were fucking? He shook his head clear of those thoughts. That would NEVER happen. He grabbed the door handle and tried to turn it. But the door was locked. Why had he locked the door? Sasuke pulled out his spare key to Itachi's room. He unlocked the door and walked in. Itachi was sitting at his desk and Naruto was sitting on the other side doing a redo of what looked like a test.

" Oh hey Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I asked with a smile.

" I came to see what was taking you so long, and why you weren't answering your phone." Sasuke said, a little embarrassed that he had overreacted so much. He should have known that he was taking test or something.

" Not to be rude Sasuke but can you give Naruto some privacy? He's almost done. Return to the lunchroom foolish little brother." Itachi said with a smirk. Sasuke nodded and I blew a kiss to him. As soon as he left I let out a sigh of relief. " That was way too close."

" Yeah, I should probably get going. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me gently. I melted into the kiss and never wanted to leave, my legs felt like rubber. " Bye." I left the room and Sasuke was waiting by the door to the lunchroom. I grabbed his hand and smiled.

" I missed you." He said. And I wished I could have rolled my eyes, I mean I was only gone for like 45 minutes. We walked into the lunchroom together, everyone was staring at whispering at us. Most of the girls looked like they were going to go jump off the top of the school. And it made me love my life. Today was such a great day. ---------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you like this chapter, even if it was a teaser. Lol sorry if you wanted a lemon, but you need to work for it more. **

**Naruto: You need to write it eventually  
Me: Oh I will, and it will be earth shockingly delicious  
Naruto: Right….  
Me: ARE YOU DOUBTIN ME BITCH?!  
Naruto: no. This is Hitoko-sama.**


	6. The Call and Busted

**Ok time for the next chapter of PROCRASTINATION. Naruto's PV-  
------------------------------------------------------------**

The rest of school went by like a flash. I hadn't really been paying attention because all I could think about was how good Itachi-sensei was at kissing. And that I was dating Sasuke now. I, Uzumaki Naruto, was dating Uchiha Sasuke. Then I thought about how both Uchiha's wanted me. Doubt clouded my thoughts and I really started to regret hooking up with Sasuke. Yet at the same time, I felt nothing but guilt over what I had done to betray my boyfriend. I needed to talk to Hitoko. She could clear up any really doubts or bad thoughts I was having about everything that was going on in my life right now. I slowly walked across the street and I stopped at the cross walk. It felt like every other day only it wasn't. So much had happened. I felt like pulling out my cell phone and calling Hitoko right then because I just felt so confused about this whole thing. But I could wait. Home was only a few blocks away and it wasn't hard to wait. The light changed and I walked across the street, cars waiting impatiently for me to hurry along. Not that I cared about them much. But I looked over for a brief moment and saw Itachi sitting in the driver's seat, Sasuke sitting next to him, listening to his iPod. The older winked at me but did nothing that would draw my boyfriend's attention. As soon as they passed me I started to run. Run as fast as I could home, I couldn't wait anymore, I needed Hitoko at that very second or I felt my heart was going to explode. As soon as I slammed the front door, I pulled my home phone off the hook and plopped onto my bed. Hitoko never answered on the first ring so I had to wait 'til the third.

" Yo! What's up home slice." She said, I could tell she was smiling even though we were on the phone. It made me remember the first time we talked on the phone. I was so nervous I would say something that would make her hate me but it turned out to be the opposite. The more I said the more she liked me. Now I could talk to her about anything and everything. " Naruto? Is something wrong? You aren't talking back."

Hitoko could read me like a book that was made for a four year-old. I liked that about her too, she always cared for my problems. I took a deep breath and for a brief moment thought about hanging up. But I knew she would just call back a billion times or worse, call Sasuke and tell him something was wrong. I felt something wet trickle down my face. When had I started crying? " Oh Hitoko! I just don't know whether I should be happy or upset. I mean I'm dating Sasuke now, pretty much living every girls dream, but I already fucked it up Hitoko. But at the same time I almost knew it was going to happen. I just feel so bad I don't know what to do."

There was a pause before she answered. " First of all, calm down. Crying won't solve anything." She said in a mothering kind of voice. " Now, tell Hitoko what happened to make you think dating Sasuke was a mistake."

I sucked in air and made an oh so attractive sound with my nose. " Well, you're probably not going to believe me, but I'll tell you anyway. During lunch I had to go visit with Itachi-sensei right? Well I was in there and I was so happy he was giving me a second chance to raise my grade, I jumped on him. Then our faces were really close and we started kissing. And we got way past that too, I mean he got me naked in no time. But as soon as we were going to get hot and heavy you sent me a text saying Sasuke was coming, and then right before I entered the room we got redressed, acting like nothing happened." I explained, almost happy Hitoko hadn't cut me off. But then I realized something. She was silent. Completely silent. Oh my god, what if she was so stunned by this she fainted or passed out?! I was about to call out her name when the silence was broken by a wicked laugh. "HEY THIS IS NOT FUNNY! THIS IS SERIOUS! I MEAN WHAT IF SASUKE FINDS OUT OR SOMETHING I MEAN I HAVE TO GO THERE FOR THE WHOLE WEEK!"

" Chill Blondie. I wasn't laughing out of amusement, I'm laughing because that's something I wanted to do for a long time. Anyway, this really is a situation, I mean if Sasuke found out about this he might actually tell someone in the higher ups and Itachi-sensei could lose his job or go to jail. Ah! He's too hot for prison, he'll be passed from inmate to inmate! But the only thing I can really suggest is that you tell no one besides me and Itachi. You can NEVER let Sasuke know about what happened today, I mean who knows what he'll do." She said very sternly, to let me know she wasn't kidding around. There was a long pause. " So was Itachi-sensei as good as we had hoped?"

" He's even better." I said, gossiping about my whole experience with Itachi. And it was the truth, even in my wild fantasies I used to jack off where I thought it couldn't get much better than that. It had. Maybe it was because it was the real flesh and blood Itachi, instead of a mental hoping.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE NEXT DAY (at lunch time)!**

" Why do you have to go there again?" Sasuke whined pulling at my sleeve. I turned around to face him. He looked genuinely sad and I couldn't help but feel the horrible stabbing pain of guilt in my heart. But I would go to Itachi anyway, like nothing was wrong.

" I already told you, I have to do my assignment in Itachi-sensei's room where he can watch me otherwise he won't give me the points. I'm sorry Sasuke but there's nothing I can do. You got to admit thought, if he had left me on my own I would have procrastinated the extra credit too and not got any points on it." I said and Sasuke let go of my sleeve. He kissed me softly and I wished that we could deepen it, but not now. He walked to the lunchroom, turning every so often to look at me. But I did nothing until he was in commons. Then I knocked softly on Ita-sensei's door. He opened it quickly, pulling me inside. We kissed as soon as I was inside the doorframe, it made me happy I waited until Sasuke had entered the lunchroom, so he wouldn't have saw this. He slammed me onto his desk and explored my mouth with his tongue, I moaned into the kiss. He pulled off my shirt and pants, he wasn't wasting anytime today.

" Naruto-kun your body is soft and smooth." Itachi said, as he ran his fingers down my stomach. When he reached the hem of my boxers he pulled them off and threw them onto the pile of my clothing. I felt only exposed under Itachi's all knowing eyes. He looked at every single part of me and licked his lips hungrily. My cheeks started to heat up and he just smirked at me. Which only made me blush more. He dropped his lips down to my nipple and bit it gently. He pinched the other, and I moaned. He shushed me, other classes were in session and the walls were none to thick either. I put my hand over my mouth but he batted it away. " You don't have to be silent just quiet enough for them to not hear. Plus I want to hear your pleasure."

He slid down lower and he kissed the tip of my cock. I twitched. He started sucking on the tip and waves of pleasure started shooting down my spine. He slowly put more and more in, until he fully engulfed me. He slid three fingers into my mouth, but before he could give a command I started to suck on them. He smirked and slid more of my erection down his throat, not even gagging once. He started to bob his head up and down, my head jerked back so far his fingers fell out of my mouth. He slid them down my stomach and swirled them gently around my balls. I bucked up into his mouth and he shot me a look. He rubbed my entrance a little, teasing me before he tentatively stuck a finger inside. I moaned in pain but also slightly in pleasure at being stretched. As soon as I was grinding down against his hand he added a second finger. He was scissoring me and I was just whimpering under his skillful ministrations. When he added the third finger I almost screamed, but I bit my hand to suppress it. God it was so good. I couldn't help but buck and moan quietly. He pulled his fingers out and positioned to enter me. I licked my lips in anticipation. He thrust it in all at once so I could get used to it faster. I bit down into his shoulder, which he didn't seem to mind, cause it did stop me from screaming.

" God, you're so tight." he muttered thrusting a little bit. I moaned a little in response. He started to thrust steadily, making me push back against him, ruining his slow pace. He smirked at my willingness to comply to his lusts. "Tell me what you want me to do."

" Faster! Harder! Do everything you can to make me cum!" I whispered into his ear, which he complied to before I could even finish speaking. He flipped me over and started slamming me into his desk. My nails grated against the wood, scraping off the finish. He was striking my prostate with such force. I released onto his desk and I felt hot liquid fill me. I squirmed at the strange feeling. The he pulled out of me and kissed down my back. I whimpered a little, and he kissed me. Our tongues clashed and we fought a little before breaking apart. I looked over at the clock. In a few minutes lunch would be over and no doubt Sasuke would come looking for me. I pushed myself off Itachi's desk and that's when I noticed, there was someone else here besides us.

" Well, well. That sure was an interesting sight." the man said. Itachi froze and so did I. We were caught and Itachi was going to go to jail. I felt a sick feeling come over me and gagged a little. I ruined his career just because I was selfish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OH SNAP WHO JUST BUSTED THEM?! Find out next time.**

**Naruto: WE GOT BUSTED?!  
Itachi: I'M GOING TO JAIL! I'm to pretty for prison!! I'll be everyone's bitch!!!!!!  
Me: Itachi, Naruto. Chill. Do you really think I would do something so horrible to you?  
Itachi: YES! You would love to see me squirm and uke to some tough thug  
Naruto: You love to torture me so why wouldn't you do that?  
Me: ehhh they think I'm evil! -cries-  
Naruto: …This was Hitoko-sama…**


	7. VICE PRINCIPAL! Oh snap

**I was actually surprised, only one person was able to guess who the mysterious man coming thru the door was. Congrats skyglazingMaro, I GUESS you could get a fic if you wanted one but its up to . Here's the next chapter! NARUTO'S PV also quick thing, Kisame is now a black man, because idk about you but If I saw a blue guy walkin around I would start checkin to see if people have been druggin me. Anyway, POLLS ARE OPEN, go to the bottom for details!**

**--------------------------------**

**QUICK RECAP!**

" **Faster! Harder! Do everything you can to make me cum!" I whispered into his ear, which he complied to before I could even finish speaking. He flipped me over and started slamming me into his desk. My nails grated against the wood, scraping off the finish. He was striking my prostate with such force. I released onto his desk and I felt hot liquid fill me. I squirmed at the strange feeling. The he pulled out of me and kissed down my back. I whimpered a little, and he kissed me. Our tongues clashed and we fought a little before breaking apart. I looked over at the clock. In a few minutes lunch would be over and no doubt Sasuke would come looking for me. I pushed myself off Itachi's desk and that's when I noticed, there was someone else here besides us.**

" **Well, well. That sure was an interesting sight." the man said. Itachi froze and so did I. We were caught and Itachi was going to go to jail. I felt a sick feeling come over me and gagged a little. I ruined his career just because I was selfish****.**

**---------------**

Itachi was completely frozen. Not that I was any better, I had been holding my breath for what felt like days. But then he did something bold and turned his head. Then he let out the largest sigh of relief. Which made me take a long awaited breath. It was Kisame. We were safe. Itachi got off of me and redressed himself, calmly like no one had just walked in on us. I got off his desk, limping slightly, Itachi had given it to me rough.

" Itachi are you nuts?!" Kisame yelled running over to the Uchiha, shaking him. " WHAT IF I HADN'T WALKED IN AND SOMEONE ELSE HAD CAUGHT YOU!?! YOU'D GO TO JAIL AND BE SOME BUFF GUYS BITCH!! Plus your brother would never forgive you for sleeping with his boyfriend. But that's beside the point."

" I'm just gonna go." I muttered trying to slip around Kisame. But he caught my arm and placed me next to Itachi. He shook his head at us, and sighed. Even though Kisame was the vice-principal he was letting us off. I was so grateful to him for it. But I knew I wouldn't get out of here without him giving me a lesson. Itachi reached down and fixed my hair a little, knowing that I was supposed to go meet Sasuke after this. I mean it was bad enough one person knew but if Sasuke ever found out he would, no doubt, kill himself or do something extremely drastic. Kisame placed both of his hands on my shoulders and sighed. I looked down and tried not to look into his eyes. I already felt ashamed, and not to mention stupid, for being caught in the first place.

" Ok this time you guys, I'm going to give you ten reasons why this is the most retarded thing you could do." Kisame said, starting to pace. " One, Itachi you're a teacher and you should know better than to do something like that. Two, Naruto you have a boyfriend! Three, Itachi, Sasuke is your brother and Naruto's boyfriend how could you do something like that? Four, jail doesn't really good thing. Five, um, if this little adventure was seen by a different person, you would have been expelled Naruto. Six, you don't know what kind of diseases Itachi has, he could be some freak creep pervert! Seven, Itachi could have been some creepy sex fiend who could have tied you too his desk or made you his personal sex slave! Eig…" Kisame was cut off by Itachi's hand over his mouth.

" I think we get your point Kisame." Itachi muttered. " Naruto you should better get going before Sasuke gets all paranoid. Kisame and I are going to have a little chat, alright?" I nodded and walked to the door. When my hand wrapped around the handle it went down and was pushed in. Sasuke stepped in the room and made a slightly disgusted face.

" What is that smell? Its kinda like sweat and musk." Sasuke said wrinkling his face.

" Oh Kisame and I were having sex and then Naruto walked in and it got all awkward. You know Sasuke the usual." Itachi said, completely calm. Sasuke smirked a little and grabbed my hand. We casually strolled out of Itachi's classroom, and I could already feel my heart breaking. I looked back at him, and he blew me a kiss, that Sasuke didn't see. Kisame gave Itachi a disgusted look that just yelled, ' BE A PROFESSIONAL DAMNIT!' Sasuke and I walked into the lunchroom, he squeezed my hand tighter as Sai walked by. Just cause he was one of my ex-boyfriend's doesn't mean Sasuke had to get all over-protective!

" Hey I was thinking you could over after school today. Itachi isn't going to be home 'til late cause of a meeting, so we can do 'things' together. Are you free today, my love?" He said, his voice smooth like silk. I blushed a little, pushing back the thoughts that came with being alone in a house with Sasuke.

" Ok Sasuke.." I said, bright red. Some of the guys at a table snickered at us and I wanted to just pick up one of the school's pizzas at toss it at their heads. I mean it was as hard as a rock.(1) He spun us into the opposite direction and made us go the long way around everyone, he hated everyone's hateful gazes almost as much as I did.

----------------------------------

**TO ITACHI ( HIS PV)**

Today was bad. Oh god I fucked up so hard. If anyone else but Kisame had caught I would have been dead in the water. Ok maybe if Kakashi caught me I would have been mocked and nothing more, but god I was lucky today. No more sex at school. Before, after, or during. Not even a blow job in the bathroom! Kisame was sitting across from me, rubbing his temples. He was disappointed, I knew that much but it really wasn't my fault…Ok it was complete my fault. His large black hand rested on top of mine. He looked into my eyes and I wanted so badly to avoid them, but that would only make me feel even worse. I could have ruined Naruto's life, but the weird thing about all of it was, I didn't regret it. Not even the horrible fact that Sasuke is dating him could sway my lusts.

" Itachi.." Kisame began, he paused, almost looking for the correct words. " You do know that you can NEVER ever do this again right?" He waited for my reply but I was too busy replaying everything that happened with Naruto over and over again in my head. It was such a perfect moment, and its all ruined by the fact that I'm twenty-one and he's sixteen. I sighed and Kisame looked slightly angered by my lack of attention and caring.

" Itachi seriously, you need to end it with him. If you really want Naruto to be happy you'd end it and stop giving him hopes of you two being together." Kisame said. And I knew he was right but I didn't want to let him go. I did want to with him but he's my student and I can't do anything with him. The thought made me want to scream, maybe even flip my desk. But I didn't I would keep my head, keep myself cool, calm, and of course collected.

" But what if I don't want to let him go Kisame? What am I supposed to do then?" I muttered, and he sat back in his chair, silent. Maybe even stunned. " I mean I know he's with Sasuke but obviously he wasn't happy otherwise he wouldn't have let me do things with him. And I mean I'm pretty sure from the talk me and Hitoko have had that Naruto just settled for Sasuke because he wanted me."

Kisame sighed and pulled a flask out of his pocket. " I'm gonna need a drink if we continue this talk any farther." I smirked at that and he passed me the alcohol. I'm gonna need a drink too.

----------------------------------------

**WOOO THE CHAPTER IS OVER AND SASUKE WANTS TO DO NAUGHTY THINGS TO NARUTO. POLLS ARE OPEN KIDS! WHO WANTS TO SEE SASUKE FLIP A FAT BITCH ON ITACHI AND NARUTO?! Cause I do. But I want you to decide. I will decide the way he flips out though. MUHAHAHA**

**1. ok School food is usually burned or gross. So the stuff there is hard like rocks :D Isn't that nice?  
**

**Naruto: ha. Wow looks like I'm the sex. Yea I'm the sex man, yea I'm the sex!  
Me: DOT DOT CURVE?! I love them! Ok on a different note, am I the only one who wants to see Sasuke flip a fat bitch on Naruto and Itachi? I mean like totally go fuckin insane and like try to kill people? Maybe Sakura or Hitoko? I'm kinda diggin the idea.  
Itachi: Yes, you're the only one who wants that.  
Sasuke: Idk man, cause I would like to hurt Hitoko-sama…  
Me: Hey your not hurting me, your hurting Hitoko, No relation.  
Sasuke: Oh whatever, everyone can figure out that in really long stories you like to include yourself in some way. Like this story and 'If you stayed this wouldn't have happened,' Huh Botan?!  
Me: OH NO HE'S FIGURED ME OUT!!-runs-  
Sasuke: this was Hitoko-sama.**


	8. Romeo and Juliet starts fights?

**Woo next chapter xD so its official, Sasuke is eventually going to flip a fat bitch on someone. Lol and people seemed to like that expression like I do…anyway Naruto's PV**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

After lunch is only one more class. And soon I would have math, when the semester changed. I was actually glad it was so short because its so hard. I've already retaken geometry once and I'm hoping the next time around it will get much easier. But before the semester changes I have to struggle through English with Kakashi-sensei. I mean sure his lessons are easy enough and the material we get is fun but the IAMBIC PENTAMETER(1) is so hard!! How did good old Bill Shakespeare write like that for so long?! I walked hand in hand with Sasuke to English. We had it together and I kind of wished I hadn't signed up for Honors. But then again Sasuke bullied me into it, but I also kinda wished Hitoko was in our class…She had Trigonometry instead. Her time to take Honors was next semester. And the longing for Hitoko to be next to me walking down the hall instead of Sasuke was only made worse by what I had been doing instead of eating lunch today. I didn't regret my decision but I knew I either had to break it off with Itachi or just tell Sasuke what I really felt. Either thing was not on the top of my to do list. As we took our seats next to each other I realized that everyone in the room was staring at us. I mean it wasn't the first time they'd seen us together so why act like they hadn't? I refused to look at them after a moment, resigning to staring at the board in the front until Kakashi-sensei walked in.

" YOUR LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Everyone yelled, except Sasuke. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and placed a stack of papers on to the small table he kept in the front. It was where he liked to sit instead of behind a desk. He sat down stood in front of the board and smiled through his turtle neck that always seemed to be pulled over his face.

" Well kids you see I went off campus for lunch today. And while I was out a black cat crossed my path so then I had to pick up the cat and punt it across the street to avoid bad luck! And as soon as I did a member of an animal rights group walked by and started yelling at me about being cruel. Then he called some of his friends and they started to protest me. I began running for my life at that point only thinking of my students who needed to be taught. They chased me into this bank in the middle of a robbery! I thought I would never get out of there alive! But a few minutes later the police busted in and saved us at the last minute. And then I remember the reason I came out to the insane world in the first place, I wanted some fried rice from the wok down the block! And I just got back, you kid were on my mind the entire time!!" He explained using his arms for dramatic effect. You could tell from the looks on all the peoples faces in the room that no one bought it. " Uh but enough about me…take out your books a flip to where we left off in Romeo and Juliet. Can anyone tell me what has just happened? We didn't get very far so everyone should know."

I raised my hand. And Kakashi gestured to me. " Well two of the Capulet guys were out strolling for a brawl and making jokes when they come across Montages who are they're enemies. And so they start making gestures like biting their thumbs and giving them dirty looks."

Kakashi nodded and started to call on people to read. I only found it ironic that Ryuu Pak was picked to play a Capulet, and Sasuke a Montague. I mean Ryuu hated gay people so much he went to a pride parade to egg couples as they walked past. As Kakashi sat down they began to read out of the book.

( Quick warning note thing, its going to be choppy. Also Sasuke is going to be Benvolio and this Ryuu person is going to be Tybalt…ok? Ok…anyway I'm going to skip lines….hope you don't mind. )

One of the boys spoke slowly, and clearly trying not to trip up on the old English, " Do you bite your thumb at us sir?"

Another replied, " Is the law on," he paused then corrected his mistake, "of our side, if I say ay?"

A third replied. " No. Dude I got the easy line."

" Quiet you." Kakashi scolded. But then everyone settled down again and started to go over more of their lines trying to make they didn't say them wrong and look stupid.

" No, sir, I do not bit my thumb at you, sir, but I do bite my thumb, sir."

" Do you quarrel sir?"

" Quarrel sir? No sir!"

" If you do, sir, I am for you: I serve as good a man as you."

" No better."

" You lie!"

" And they fight." Kakashi said looking up from the book with a happy expression on his face. " Now enter Benvolio."

Sasuke took a breath, I knew he'd been studying his lines since he didn't want to look stupid. I bet Ryuu didn't even know where we were in this play, he's probably just flirting with the girl behind him like he does everyday.

" Part fools! Put up your swords; you know not what you do!" Sasuke said coolly. Then sensei explained how he Benvolio withdrew his sword and broke up the fight until Tybalt came in.

" What art thou do…drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death." Ryuu said, staring at Sasuke with nothing but utter disgust in his eyes. I knew he really meant those words, and so did Sasuke. But the Uchiha decided to ignore it.

" I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword, or manage it to part these men with me." Sasuke said back keeping his cool, and making sure the lines were delivered with expertise. He could be an actor if he wanted to be, he had looks and talent.

" What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word, as I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee: have at thee coward!" he said and as soon as it was over Ryuu bolted up from his seat a rushed Sasuke. I barely had time to blink before both were on the ground fighting each other. Most of the boys encouraged the fight, except for Sai and Kiba who got up as soon as I did. I pulled Ryuu off Sasuke and onto his feet, he looked at me arrogantly and shoved me. So I pulled back and Sasuke grabbed my fist. Kiba and Sai were standing behind us, ready to come in if needed. " What's wrong Sasuke have to have your girlfriend fight all your battles for you? Aw how touching!"

But before Ryuu could even get a proper laugh out with his buddies Sasuke delivered a punch to his stomach that knocked the wind completely out of him. He fell to the floor and wheezed. Kakashi stood over Ryuu and pointed to the door. He stood up and Sasuke glared, standing in front of me. Ryuu walked out of the door, knowing where that path would lead him.

" Unfortunately you too Sasuke." Kakashi said. " You did retaliate."

" And I would do it again to." Sasuke said walking out the door. Then everyone sat down again, almost displeased that the fight was over. Kiba took the spot next to me and Sai sat behind me, making sure we sat where none of Ryuu's buddies could get us. People continued the reading and Sensei was doing a good job of making it seem like the fight didn't happen. Before I knew it the bell rang and I made sure I made it out of there before his friends could catch me. When I realized no one was chasing after me I slowed my pace and relaxed a little. I made it out to the sidewalk and began the long trek home, when Itachi pulled up next to me, with Sasuke in the car with him. Sasuke rolled down his window.

" Hey do you wanna come over? Itachi says its ok even though I got suspended for punching Ryuu. But he got expelled though, so I guess It could have been worse." Sasuke said. I nodded and got into the car. Itachi smirked and sped all the way to their house.

-----------------------------------------

1. Iambic pentameter is a way to write poetry, its how William Shakespeare wrote all of his I think. It consists of ten syllables that make a beat. But the beat has to be the same through the whole thing and fuck that's hard!

**Look like some excitement for Sasuke. But oh Sasuke is taking Naruto to his humble abode. This should prove to be exciting. But I guess you'll have to find out next time.**

**Naruto: What a dick  
me: Its sad that people are actually like that D:  
Naruto: THEY DON'T SUPPORT THE GAY PEOPLE!!!****  
Me: I DO! But do you?!  
Sai: I have no problems with it  
me: See Sai is cool with it.  
Naruto: weirdo…this was Hitoko-sama**


	9. You Drive Me Crazy

**Hey sorry about the wait, with school and the essay I'm writing I have like no time to do anything. Like seriously, I can barely sleep without thinking about if I did all my homework. Anyway, hope you enjoy, NARUTO'S PV**

**------------------------------------**

This was perhaps the most awkward car ride I have ever taken in my entire life. I mean I was sitting in the back with Sasuke, holding hands, but I could FEEL Itachi's eyes staring at us. Which, don't get me wrong, I kind of liked because two of the hottest guys in the school liked me and were trying to win me over. Who doesn't want that? But then again, they were brothers and I really did not want to be the reason why there was a big fight in the family. Itachi pressed down harder onto the gas pedal, he was speeding hardcore right now, but he didn't seem to care, and Sasuke didn't seem to notice. But the passing police officer did. I saw the lights before I heard the siren, and the older Uchiha sighed as he pulled over onto the shoulder. Sasuke was stifling a laugh, and Itachi just looked back at him, glaring. Which actually made Sasuke burst out, making me laugh. The older turned back around mumbling something about ' not funny.' It felt like forever before the police officer finally knocked on Itachi's window.

" License and registration, please." He said as Itachi handed him the necessary items, and from the look of it, this had happened a lot. The officer handed everything back, " Do you know why I pulled you over, sir?"

" I was speeding?" Itachi knew exactly why he had been pulled over, but I guess he just liked playing dumb with the officer.

" I'll say, you were going seventy-five in a fifty." He said, writing down the ticket. " Here you go, sir, have a nice day." The officer walked away and Itachi slumped down in his seat a little bit, pulling off the shoulder to get back into midday traffic. The police car sped off, chasing after another person in violation of the law.

" You know that was real smooth." Sasuke said, scratching his eye with his free hand.

" Shut up Sasuke, you know I can't read the street signs that well. And I don't feel like putting on my glasses." he muttered in his own defense. The younger shrugged and pulled me closer to him. My head rested on his shoulder and I could almost feel the pulse of jealousy from Itachi. But I had to keep up my act of lovey-dovey boyfriend for Sasuke's sake.

Itachi turned the car towards a gated community. He leaned out the window and entered a code so the gates would open. It still shocked me sometimes that they had a mansion, you think since it was only two people living there they would down grade to something a little smaller. The older Uchiha drove down the long road, there house was at the very end. Which sucked for the times I had to walk here. He pulled up the driveway and turned off the car. Sasuke got out, and led me out behind him. Itachi reached over into the passenger seat, grabbing his jacket and suitcase, with all the assignments he needed to correct. Itachi unlocked the door and held it open. Sasuke pretty much pulled me up into his room first thing. Even though I hated to admit it, Sasuke's room was about the size of my apartment.

The younger Uchiha pushed me down onto his bed, capturing my lips with his. It was a dominate kiss, very feral. But Sasuke was undoubtedly feeling the sexual frustration. He's been after me for awhile, now that he has me where he wants me, he's gonna give me all that he's got. Which didn't sound all that bad. I ran my fingers through his hair, locking them against his scalp as his tongue pushed into my mouth, rubbing against my own, making me moan a little. His hand dropped lower grabbing my ass, making me wonder how long he wanted to do that. I could feel Sasuke's arousal rubbing against my own, signaling how much he really wanted this. He broke apart our lips and started kissing down my neck making me shiver. I knew Sasuke had never had any sexual experiences, besides that one time he got his ass slapped by Orochimaru-Sensei, but he was really making it seem like he wasn't a totally newbie to this whole thing. Sasuke's lips stopped above the collar of my shirt, realizing now that we had FAR too many clothes on. We pulled apart, started to remove clothing when Itachi barged in.

" No sex in the house Sasuke." He said then shut the door. He reopened it and said. " That includes, blowjobs, hand jobs, and dry humping."

Oh Itachi was trying to bring it. Well two could play at this game. I reached up for Sasuke but he started to button his shirt back up. I was shocked, when the hell did Sasuke start following Itachi's orders? I looked up and him and he shrugged.

" Believe it or not if we are fooling around and he sees it, he'll make sure I'm in a world of hurt. He can kick my ass no problem." Sasuke muttered pulling out assignments he needed to do. " Plus, we're moving a bit fast, don't you agree."

" Yeah, I guess your right." And with that we started doing our homework.

------------------------------------------------------------

**MUCH LATER.**

It was about two AM when I woke up. I had always had horrible problems sleeping ever since I was a child. Sasuke had curled himself around me and I carefully pulled away from him, trying not to wake him up. He moaned a little bit and rolled over. I walked out of his room and down the stairs, maybe a little TV would help me sleep a little. When I walked into the living room I noticed that the lights were on and Itachi was sitting in a recliner, reading over essays from his Civics class. He looked up when he saw me, and raised an eyebrow.

" I didn't think you'd be awake." I admitted.

" I stay up late a lot more than you would expect." Itachi said, " but why are you awake?"

" Oh, well I wake up randomly during the night." I said, sitting down on the couch. " And I wont be able to fall back asleep for a while."

Itachi got of his recliner and sat down next to me. Before I knew it, he was on top of me, his lips slowly dropping onto mine. I knew I should have fought or something but the appeal of Itachi was just to strong. When our lips met, I opened my mouth instantly so he could let his tongue in without any problems. It rubbed against mine softly coaxing it to play more. I moved mine back starting the contest of dominance. It didn't take long before Itachi had dominated me.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Sasuke yelled, making us stop completely. Our lips broke apart and Itachi stayed still over me. " ITACHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

There was no answer from either of us, we were too shocked. Sasuke walked in front of the couch and I looked up at him. There was so much anger and jealousy in his eyes it was almost scary. It was like he was a wild animal. I opened my mouth to say something but, Sasuke stormed off, grabbing Itachi's keys from the table. He slammed the door as he left. Itachi and I got into a sitting position next to each other.

" That little bastard stole my car." Itachi muttered. I gave him the 'you're so NOT helping the situation,' look, you know the one where someone says something that is completely stupid. " Well there's nothing to do now but to wait, Sasuke will come back with a more calm demeanor, we can talk to him then."

---

**About a hour later. **

I could hear my cell phone vibrate from down stairs, so I rushed up to go get it, thinking it was Sasuke. When I looked at the caller ID it was Hitoko, she never called really late like this unless something horrible had happened. I answered quickly. There was a strange sound from the other end, then I realized it was her crying.

" Hitoko? What happened?" I said.

" Naruto, Sasuke's outside my house and he wont leave, he's really scaring me and my parents aren't here. He's just been sitting out there for like half a hour with a bat. I refused to let him inside and he tried to pull me out. What the fuck should I do?" Hitoko cried. There was a crash that sounded like glass breaking, she stopped. " What the fuck was that?"

" Hitoko?" there was perhaps the longest silence I had ever experienced. It was also the scariest.

" Hello Naruto, I suggest that if you ever want to see Hitoko alive again, you should come on down to her house, and don't bring Itachi." Sasuke said, hanging up. Oh my god, Sasuke had gone crazy. I went over to the window in Sasuke's bed room and look down, it was a pretty big drop, so I tied some sheets together and climbed down. No way I would get Itachi involved in this.

---------------------

**There we go, Sasuke has discovered the lovers and now he's taking it out on Hitoko. How the hell is Naruto going to get there in time? I guess you'll have to find out.**

**Naruto: AHHH SASUKE'S INSANE!!  
Me: Quite. And he's got a BAT…I wonder how the hell he got that?  
Naruto: …You don't even know?  
Me: Hey don't look at me, if we'd have had Sasuke's PV I guess we would have figured it out huh? This was Hitoko-sama. **


	10. Well Isn't This Just Magical?

**Hurray new chapter!! Hope it doesn't suck. Regular PV.**

* * *

Naruto hopped over a fence and landed in a small kiddy pool of a some random person's backyard. He slipped and landed in the chilled water. He stood up, taking the utmost care not to slip and land in the grass, the last thing he needed was to be wet and dirty. The lights in the house turned on and Naruto ran behind the plastic house that sat in the middle of the yard. He really did not need to cops on his ass either. A man walked out onto the porch with a bat.

" I know you're out there ya damn hoodlums!" He yelled throwing the bat into the bushed by house. After a few minutes the man went back inside, turning off the lights as he went. Naruto got out of his crouched position and grabbed the bike that rested on the side of the house. He felt bad for stealing a child's bike but that dad seemed like a dick, so they deserved it.

Quietly, the blonde opened the back gate, he got onto the bike. The seat was too low and bunched up his legs making it hard to peddle, and he didn't have to time to adjust the it. Naruto sighed, this was going to be the worst bike ride ever. He started down the road. Luckily Hitoko and Sasuke didn't live that far away from each other.

When he arrived at Hitoko's house all the lights were off and the kitchen window was broke in. Naruto dropped the bike by the tree in the front yard and jumped into the kitchen through the broke window. He didn't want to alarm Sasuke of his presence, but somehow he could feel Sasuke knew. Naruto winced as glass pressed into his palm, the counter was covered in it. He pulled the chunk out and tossed it onto the floor, it shattered, making Naruto stiffen. There was no way Sasuke couldn't have heard that.

Naruto heard shuffling from upstairs and he cautiously walked to the staircase. He saw no one coming down so he slowly walked up, cringing whenever a stair squeaked. He stepped quietly as he walked down the hallway to Hitoko's room, it was the last room on the top floor. Naruto's hand shook as he reached for the doorknob but he took a deep breath and turned the knob. He looked inside and gasped, Hitoko was tied to the bed with blood streaming from her forehead, he rushed into the room and the door shut behind him. Naruto looked back and saw Sasuke, leaning against the wall, hand on the door.

" So nice of you to come." He said walking towards Naruto. Hitoko raised her hand and grabbed his arm.

" Run," She whimpered, tears falling out of her eyes. " FUCKING RUN!" Fear shot through his heart just as Sasuke's hand landed on the back of Naruto's head. He didn't have time to blink before his face was connected to the wall. The Uchiha pulled him back and there was blood staining the wall. Naruto kicked, hitting Sasuke in the stomach. The Uchiha groan, backing up to the wall. The blonde rolled off the bed, onto the floor, scrambling to his feet in feeble attempt to reach the door. Sasuke blocked the door and pushed him back onto the floor. His forehead smashed into the hardwood and he reached up to touch the wound. The wound was wet with blood and felt spongy. Sasuke got onto his knees next to Naruto, he rolled him over onto his back.

" You made me do this. I love you so much, and if I can't have you…NO ONE CAN!!" Sasuke screamed pulling a knife out of his pocket. The blonde gasped, rolling under Hitoko's bed. Sasuke shoved his arm under the bed, trying to grab Naruto, who had rolled all the way back to the wall. Slowly, Naruto scooted down, trying to get his entire body out of the bed before Sasuke noticed. He got about halfway before Sasuke stabbed him in the leg. He screamed as he felt the blade pulled out of his muscle. Naruto tried to pull himself back under the bed, but Sasuke pulled him out slowly. Naruto's nails dragged against the wood, cracking them. He gripped the frame of the bed, but he hands were slippery from the blood and sweat so he couldn't hold on. Sasuke pulled him out and jumped on top of him. He drove the knife down, but Naruto gripped it, the knife got steadily closer.

" What are you doing Sasuke?" Itachi yelled as he burst through the door. Sasuke paused, Naruto took advantage of the moment to knock the Uchiha off, pulling the knife out of his hand and scrambled over to Hitoko, using the knife to cut the rope. They moved quickly behind Itachi. He looked down at his brother who was reaching for a bat. " You really don't want to hurt us Sasuke, come now, put it down."

Sasuke shook his head and screamed as he ran towards them. Itachi pushed Naruto and Hitoko back out into the hallway. He closed the door quickly, holding the knob so Sasuke couldn't open it. Everything got quiet and Itachi was about to turn the knob when the bat came crashing through the door. Hitoko and Naruto screamed, and the three of them ran down the stairs. She slid across her floor into the kitchen, ignoring the glass that cut her feet as she grabbed the phone. There was no dial tone.

" Fuck!" She screamed throwing the phone to the ground. " He cut the line."

" It's ok I have my cell," Naruto said reaching into his pocket. His cell was gone. " Shit, it's gone! It must have fell out when Sasuke was knocking me around."

" It doesn't matter anyway, someone had already called the police when they saw Sasuke break the window, they contacted me saying that Sasuke was vandalizing but I told them I would handle it. I wasn't expecting he's been this crazed and have access to weapons." Itachi said.

" THE POLICE AREN'T COMING?! Damn it Itachi how stupid do you have to be!" Hitoko screamed, burying her face into her hands. " He's gonna fuckin' kill us! "

" You're right, I am going to fucking kill you." Sasuke said as he swung the bat at Itachi. It hit him in the side making him fall to the ground into the glass. Sasuke swung again and smashed the bat into Itachi's leg, making him scream in agony. Hitoko grabbed a pair of the kitchen scissors and tossed them at Sasuke, they whizzed by his head leaving a faint red line across his face. " Ok who throws scissors? Seriously?"

" Hitoko go get help!" Itachi yelled getting on to his feet. He punched Sasuke in the face, making him drop the bat. The older Uchiha kicked the bat away. It hit Naruto's feet. The blonde looked over at the brothers, they were fighting because of him. Naruto gulped and ran to the stairs. He had a plan.

" Hey Sasuke, it's me you want, come get me!" Naruto yelled limping up the stairs, Sasuke smirked kicking his brother in the chest.

" I'll be back for you." he said running after Naruto. The blonde was standing at the top of the staircase, he'd removed his jacket and unbuttoned his pants. Sasuke licked his lips.

" Do me one favor Sasuke?" He said, being as seductive as he could. " Make love to me one time?"

Sasuke's mouth was attached to Naruto's neck before he could blink, the Uchiha pushed him against the stair rail. The blonde let out a small moan and reached into his back pocket, he pulled out the knife. He stabbed the Uchiha in the back and then flipped him over the railing. Sasuke landed on his back and the tip of the knife was sticking up from his chest. The Uchiha didn't move and Naruto screamed. Itachi limped out of the kitchen, gripping his side. He checked Sasuke's pulse.

" Sasuke's not dead, he has a very faint pulse." Itachi said as Naruto rushed down the stairs. The blonde buried his head in Itachi's chest just as the sirens and lights filled the house. Itachi let out a sigh of relief. The police busted the door in and the medics rushed in picking up Sasuke carefully then they escorted Itachi and Naruto out.

* * *

**A few months later.**

Itachi sat his desk grading essays about Southwest Asia. He stumbled across a certain blonde boys essay and he went over it carefully. The structure of it was sloppy and seemed like that certain person had copied and pasted the information. He smiled at it though, a certain someone would be spending a little more time after school with him.

--

Naruto sat down at his desk, placing his crutches on the floor. The knife had cut through his muscle and it was going to be awhile before he could walk without help. He Itachi-sensei had passed out all the essays face down on everyone's desk. The blonde gulped and turned it over. He got an F…again. He slammed his head against the desk and Hitoko leaned over to look at his score.

" I thought you got better grades when you slept with your sensei." Hitoko said with a smirk.

" Well not when you sleep with evil sensei." Naruto said, looking at his Itachi who was smirking. " I thought you loved me! This is fucked up!"

" Life is fucked up." Itachi rebottled, getting up to teach about the new unit. " Today we will be talking about China. Let's start with things we know."

Hitoko and Naruto slumped down in their seats. Nothing exciting ever happened.

* * *

**YAY THE END!! SASUKE'S IN AN INSANE HOME FOR PSYCHO'S AND ALL IS WELL IN NARUTO AND ITACHI'S RELATIONSHIP.**

**Naruto: What a great way to end a fic  
Sasuke: Not really, I mean you're all fucked up, I got stabbed and everyone is emotionally scarred  
Me: He's right, I mean for the rest of my life I would sleep with one eye open and never feel safe  
Naruto: You can never let me have a positive comment, can you?  
Me: Pfft. Happiness is for the weak. Isn't that right Sasuke?  
Sasuke: -nods- ****This was Hitoko-Sama!!**


	11. Chapter 11

ok so many fans and myself have agreed that " Procrastination" Left far too many questions unanswered. So being Hitoko-Sama I will write a sequel. And it will be tasty. But the only real question is, what shall i call it? i have about three titles in mind...

It's Not Over.  
Procrastination PART 2 ( Real creative huh?)  
and finally..... Asylum Dreams Cause A Free Man's Nightmares.

so yeah. it'll be exciting.

THIS WAS Hitoko-sama


	12. Chapter 12

I'VE DONE IT, I'VE DONE IT!! GUESS WHAT I'VE DONE?! i finally finished the first chapter of Procrastination's sequel!

ITS CALLED ITS NOT OVER....and i love it.

so yeah you better go check on that if you're a super big fan of Procrastination.


End file.
